Radioactive L-15-22-5
by bee-me
Summary: Everything was going great for Millie. Her life was near perfect. Tamora and Felix had even decided on fixing her age so that she could be eighteen. But when she befriends a Cy-Bug by the name of L-15-22-5, things start to take a turn for the worst. Will she be able to see past the potential threat? Or will that threat make things worse? *SEQUEL TO DYNAMITE DISASTER*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I'm listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and it got me inspired to write this story. It's like a sequel to my other story Dynamite Disaster. This basically has to do with Felix and Tamora programming Millie to be eighteen and she winds up befriending a Cy-Bug named L-15-22-5. You'll understand the name later on in the story but for now, Here's chapter one of Radioactive L-15-22-5! **

**P.S. I know that it's not the best title but...oh well.**

* * *

**Radioactive L-15-22-5**

**Chapter 1: Finally an Adult**

"Hey Mil?" Felix asked. A fifteen year old Millie walked into the kitchen carrying her two in a half year old brother Conner. "Yes daddy?"

The girl grew much taller. Being as she had more of her mothers jeans then her fathers. Millie came up to Tamora's shoulders now. Which, in her book, was great. Not so much in Felix's book.

Millie bent down to give Conner to Felix. "I know how badly you've wanted to become an adult, so, with a LOT of doubt and future regret..." Felix sighed before grabbing his daughters hand with his free one. "Both me and your mother had decided on promising you to be eighteen. NO older than that. My lands it was hard enough when you begged to be thirteen. Then fifteen. And now..."

Millie beamed at her father and kissed his cheek. "Thanks daddy!" She squealed as she ran up to her room. Felix chuckled and glanced down at his son. "You better not beg to be older, Conner. Cause I plan on keepin' you two for quite a while."

Conner yawned and snuggled into Felix's chest. Felix kissed his sons head.

* * *

Millie sat up in her bed and yawned; stretching slowly. She looked in the side mirror on her wall and gasped. She looked a little older. Her brown hair was down and looked like Tamora's. That blonde streak still setting in the front.

She noticed that she looked a lot like her mother. Millie smirked. "Well then. Those sneaky little-"

"Mornin' Kiddo."

Looking towards her doorway, Millie saw Tamora already dressed in her armor and ready for work. But it was their day off.

"Uh, mornin' mom. Quick question. Why are you in your armor? It's not a work day."

Tamora tossed heavy armor towards Millie and smirked. "Today you start training. Now I want to see you in the kitchen by 0900 or your grounded Missy."

Millie rolled her blue eyes and chuckled. "I'm not seven mom. I'm...how old am I?"

Tamora chuckled and started to walk away. "Your eighteen. Officially an adult. Now hustle up soldier! That's an order!" Tamora barked in her normal sergeant like way. Millie giggled and saluted her mother as she slide out of bed. "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"Oh come on Conner!" Felix exclaimed hopelessly. Conner only shoved the shirt away and huffed. Felix sighed.

"Havin' some trouble there short-stack?"

Felix turned around to see Tamora smirking evilly. He stuck his tongue out which made his son laugh. He sighed again. "No!"

Tamora only snickered and yanked the shirt out of Felix's grasp. Conner put his arms in the air as Tamora slid the blue shirt on him. Felix only rolled his eyes. Conner giggled.

"Aw, who's a mama's boy?" Tamora cooed uncharacteristically. Conner kissed her nose making Tamora smile. She picked her son up and cradled him protectivly against her armored figure. "And that's how you parent a child." She concluded as she smirked victoriously at Conner. Felix only scoffed. "I could do that in my _sleep_."

"And that's why you couldn't do it when your awake."

Just then Millie walked into the kitchen dressed in her brand new suit of armor. "Well...?" She asked hesitantly. Conner clapped and giggled. This made Millie smile. Conner and her had a special connection. They couldn't function right if the other was in trouble. Mind thing Millie guessed.

Felix gasped. "My lands...Mildred Fix-It, you look amazing."

Millie smiled brightly. "Thanks daddy."

Tamora tossed her daughter a cruiser which was caught and slung over the eighteen year old's shoulder. "Thank's mom. Ready to go?" Millie asked. Tamora nodded and replied. "Time isn't gonna stand still Mil. Now come on, let's get moving!"

Millie waved bye to her father and brother as the front door shut.

* * *

Tamora chuckled and nodded; impressed at her daughters amazingly swift and nimble movements.

"KEEP IT UP SOLDIER!" Tamora called out to Millie. Millie somersaulted on the ground before blasting at a Cy-Bug that didn't want to die. It was okay of she died because she and Conner were both programmed into Hero's Duty and Fix-It Felix Jr. It was just easier for everyone if it was that way.

Millie then shot her gun in the direction of the lone Cy-Bug.

Their was an ear piercing shriek as it plummeted to the ground. "I HIT IT!" She exclaimed. Tamora clapped loudly. "ATTA GIRL!"

The Cy-Bug finally hit the ground with a loud and painful thump. Millie gasped when it cried out in complete pain. Tamora ran over to her daughter and helped her up.

"You okay kiddo?" She asked. Millie slowly nodded but abruptly stopped when the Cy-Bug gave off another painful yelp. "Mom, I know that this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but can we go...check on it?"

Tamora's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yeah, and KILL THAT-THAT _FILTHY _THING!"

Millie flinched at her mothers harsh voice. Tamora sighed. "Mil, you know those monsters won't stop at anything before they kill you. Why do you want to help it?"

For a silent moment, Millie thought before she was brought back into reality.

"I just wan't to...please?"

Sighing, Tamora very reluctantly agreed. "This is a bad idea." She muttered under her breath.

Little did she know how right she was...

* * *

**Sooo...what do you guys think? Good so far? If you think so then you have every right to tell me. If not then please do not say anything. Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I give a big thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of this story. I would also like to thank whoever likes my other stories. It really means a lot! Now on to chapter 2 of Radioactive L-15-22-5!**

* * *

**Radioactive L-15-22-5**

**Chapter 2: Befriending the Enemy**

"Mom, I think it's still alive..." Millie said as she knelt down to inspect the Cy-Bug. The Cy-Bug let out a whimper as Millie stroked it's broken wing. Tamora drew her gun out. "Back away slowly." She said to her daughter.

Millie rolled her eyes and gently flipped the Bug over.

The Cy-Bug slowly opened it's eyes and stared at Millie. Millie only smiled and rubbed the Bugs head. "Hi there. Sorry for hurtin' ya." She giggled when the Bug purred. "It's fine." A buzzing voice said.

Tamora gasped and grabbed Millie's free arm. "Get away from it!"

Millie yanked her arm away and glared at Tamora. "Mom, it's fine. He seems..." She inspected the small Cy-Bug and smiled. "_Harmless_."

Tamora scoffed and hesitated on putting her gun back in it's holster on her belt. "Please Mil. That thing'll turn on you in less then a minute." She scowled at the Bug. This one was only a little bigger than Millie. Though it was smaller than most Cy-Bugs, it was fully grown. Normal Cy-Bugs were huge. She could tell just by looking at it. Sure he looked harmless. But that didn't mean he was harmless.

The Bug looked into Millie's eyes and buzzed when their gazes locked.

"Oh, your just the sweetest thing." Millie said softly. Millie giggled when the Bug buzzed in delight. "Thanks..."

Just then, Millie glanced back at her obviously annoyed mother and sighed. "Mom...we need to help him. What's your name?" She asked. The Cy-Bug settled itself in her lap and exhaled. "L-15-22-5."

Millie smiled as she petted the Bug. She readjusted her position so that the her and the Bug were in a more comfortable position. "Whats yours?" It asked softly. "Mildred Fix-It. And this is my mother Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It. But you can call me Millie."

The Bug snickered. "Why's your last name Fix-It?" He asked. Millie smiled. "My dad's name is Fix-It Felix Jr. I also have a baby brother named Conner Fix-It. I'm gonna call you L, okay?"

She started to turn a slight pink color when L purred and placed a claw in her gloved hand. He slowly nodded. "Okay Millie."

From Millie's perspective, the Cy-Bug was actually kind of cute. He wasn't ugly or grotesque like the other Bugs. Maybe because he was smaller. She didn't know. But he wasn't like the others either. He was sweet and gentle. He didn't seem like he was much into killing and eating other species. If he were a normal Cy-Bug, then he would have devoured both Millie and Tamora within mere seconds. But he didn't. Why? Millie didn't understand why but at the same time, she didn't care.

"Well L, how about we get you somewhere safe?" She cooed softly. L nuzzled his face into the protective armor and buzzed softly.

Millie could feel the vibration of the buzz which made her giggle. "I'll take that as a yes. Mom, where's the safest place for this lil' cutie?" Crossing her arms, Tamora only shook her head in disbelief. "The beacon." She stated sarcastically. Millie both felt _and_ heard L grumble. "Mom..." Millie said sternly making Tamora sigh.

"Alright, I'll help. Back in the barracks there is a healing room. We'll take him there so he can heal. But after he's healed, that..._thing_ is going back in it's filthy nest where it belong."

Millie glared at her mother. "That _thing _has a name mom."

Tamora rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get to the healing room asap before I decide otherwise."

With that, Millie picked up the Bug and carried him in her arms as she followed Tamora to the healing room.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Anyway, please leave a review/PM me for and opinions/ideas that you might/DO HAVE! They, like always, help a lot. Also remember to check out my other stories...if you want that is. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, second update today! I need help :P This literally my life...besides drawing and music...anyway, I will update mt other stories soon. I promise! And now, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Radioactive L-15-22-5**

**Chapter 3: Helping You**

Tamora stood right outside of the room while Millie helped L get comfortable.

"You okay?" She asked. L couldn't keep his eyes off of the brunette. "Uh, yeah, thanks..."

Millie giggled. "You don't have to be shy ya know. And not being rude, but, your smaller than the other Cy-Bugs. Why is that?" She started to wrap up his injured wing. L sighed. "I'm the runt."

Millie snickered. Then laughed. She stopped when she saw L frown. She then rubbed his head soothingly. "Hey, look at me."

L slowly turned back to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Millie smiled and rested a hand on his face. "It's okay to be small. You know that I was the smallest person in the arcade once?" Her smile widened when she heard him purr in confusion. "Really?"

Nodding her head, Millie responded. "Yup, but my parents programmed me to be older which made me taller."

L leaned into her soft touch. Millie had taken her gloves off as soon as her and L entered the room. She figured that maybe he would be more comfortable if she did. Her cheeks turned red but her sweet smile didn't falter. L opened his eyes and purred louder making Millie giggle loudly. He kept on purring and buzzing; figuring that she found it amusing. She did.

"Your not as bad as mom says you are. You know that? Your sweet. Very, _very_, sweet."

This made L buzz loudly.

Tamora heard the buzz and kicked down the door. She held her gun up and aimed for L. Millie gasped. "MOM! What are you _DOING_!?" She exclaimed. L, now scared, scampered behind Millie.

Tamora slowly put her gun down to her side and sighed. "Millie, I thought..." She trailed off guiltily. Millie reached behind her and gave L a comforting hug. Once the Bug calmed down, Millie looked into it's eyes. She noticed that instead of six eyes, L only had four. She ran her thumb across the underside of one of his eyes.

"It's fine mom." Millie stopped for a moment to gaze at L. She then spoke without looking at her mother. "I think we should take him home."

"No!" Tamora barked. L whimpered and snuggled up closely to Millie.

"Please Mom?" She asked quietly. Tamora looked hesitant for a moment before sighing. "As long as it promises not to hurt your brother, father, or you then..._fine_. But first slip up, and that things out of the house. Got it?" She asked L. He buzzed and nodded once.

"Then lets go."

* * *

"_WHAT!?_" Felix exclaimed. Pengil, their pet penguin wrapped himself protectively around Conner giving off a defensive squeak. Tamora sighed. "Mil wouldn't leave that place without him. She says that she needs to help him. But I don't know why. Cy-Bugs die everyday. She says that this ones..._different_."

Felix looked confused. "Why is he so different?"

Tamora shrugged as she took Conner from Pengil. "Beats me. But, if she thinks that he's different then let her find out the truth by herself."

* * *

Millie heard a buzzing noise come from one corner of her room. "L?" She put her headphones down and looked over in the direction of the noise. She saw the Cy-Bug trying to readjust his wing.

Millie only chuckled and clapped her hands gaining L's attention. He looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. "What?" He asked innocently. Millie chuckled and slid off of her bed. She walked over to her new friend and sat down next to him. L sighed giving off a strong buzzing noise. Looking at his back, Millie noticed that the bandage that had L's wing wrapped up was coming off.

"Let me help ya there." She said as she sat behind him and fixed the bandage.

L turned around when the eighteen year old was done and purred happily. "Thanks Mil."

Millie blushed at the nickname. She only shrugged and took one of his claws. As she examined it, she saw that it was just as bad as his wing. She saw him wince and she grabbed it.

"Sorry..." Millie mumbled as she released his injured claw. L only placed one of his good claws on her flushed cheek and shook his head. "Don't be..." He muttered back.

Millie really liked his metallic voice. It was..._interesting_. It was something new. Like something that she had never heard before. But even though it was a sharp sound, it was nice. Sweet even.

"Why are you being so nice to me Millie?" L asked sadly. Millie rested a hand on his cheek and ran it down his jaw. "Because, I know that your good. your not like the others. I like that about you. That's why I'm helping you..."

* * *

**Don't you just LOVE IT when the title makes a LOT of sense? I know I sure do X3 Anyway, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have. They help a whole lot. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Radioactive L-15-22-5**

**Chapter 4: Step 1**

Millie had returned to her computer and placed her headphones back on her head. L had fallen asleep relatively fast. She smiled as she shut her computer down. Huh, how ironic. Millie was programmed to be on a laptop but here she was now with her own. She had visited Tanner and Max once a month.

She then slid the laptop back into it's drawer next to her bed and turned the light off with her special remote. Millie then pulled the dark red and black covers over her shoulders and slowly closed her eyes.

Only hours later did she hear a whimper come from L.

"L? What-what's wrong?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Millie motioned for the frightened Cy-Bug to come over to her. "C'mere L." She said softly. L crawled over to her and climbed onto her bed. He sat across from her and buzzed sadly. Millie gave him a sympathetic look and took two out of the four of his uninjured claws.

"Bad dream...?" She asked. L resisted before nodding. "'M sorry 'bout waking you up..."

Millie only giggled and shrugged. "It's fine. Probably would've been up in the next few minutes or so screaming."

L tilted his head. "You get nightmares to?" He asked sounding even more upset. Millie only nodded and chuckled. "It's fine L." She paused for a moment before she let herself glitch slowly. L jumped back the slightest bit and gasped. Millie smiled lightly and pulled him into a hug. "I'm a glitch. Does that bother you, L?"

L thought for a moment before looking into her eyes. "No..." He whispered. Millie's smile only grew that much wider. "Exactly. Now you know that you being who you are doesn't bother me. I really like you L. A lot."

Millie made sure that he was looking in her eyes. She leaned in to rest her head against L's and grinned sweetly.

She then looked into the bright green eyes of the Cy-Bug and was mesmerized. As was L while looking into her silvery blue ones.

L ran a claw through the eighteen year old's hair and down her jawline gently. He then ran it down her chin and neck. L let his claw drift from her shoulder down to her hand which he firmly grasped.

Millie cringed a little but melted under his amazingly smooth and soothing touch.

They both had a moment of deep staring before L felt himself gain a very, _VERY_, unbearable urge to..._hurt_ Millie.

His other free claw came up to her hair and nearly ripped it out.

"AH!" Millie yelped in surprise and hurt when she felt L's claws dig into the skin of her hand leaving marks and little blood. Millie's eyes widened when she looked into L's eyes.

"L?"

He gave off a loud and angry buzzing sound. Millie shrunk back. But before the eighteen year old had the chance to get away, L smirked deviously and pinned her to the bed. His green eyes were now red and his claws dug into the bed sheets.

Once L snapped back into reality and realized what he was doing, he gasped.

Looking down at Millie, he saw the total fear in her eyes. L also noticed that she was breathing heavily; voice quivering.

"Millie?"

L's sweet, buzzing voice returned. Millie slowly sat up when L released her from the clawed cage that he had put her in.

Millie gazed into the confused Cy-Bugs eyes. "L...w-what was that?" She glitched a little. L looked away sheepishly; ashamed of what _he_ had just done to basically the only person that possibly loves him. "I-" He sighed. "I'm so sorry Mil."

Millie chuckled and wrestled him to the ground.

"I think that we need to work on that. Come on!" She whispered loudly.

L tilted his head. "How?" He grabbed Millie's helping hand and watched as she grabbed her black and blue jacket and slipped it over her head. She then pulled her black boots on and wiped some imaginary dust from her baggy blue pajama pants. She then, with her head, gestured to her bedroom door. "Come on L. I'm gonna teach you how _not _to attack anything that isn't a Cy-Bug."

* * *

"Alright! Let's get started! Step 1: Fighting your real enemies."

L tilted his head. "I thought that the soldiers were my enemies."

Millie only scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That's what you were programmed to think. Sure they are your enemies. But they don't have to be. Like my uncle Ralph said when I was younger, 'I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me.' Heck! He still says it on occasion. When mom and dad program Conner to be older, like that'll happen due to my dad wanting his son to stay little forever, uncle Ralph'll teach Conner the saying."

L smiled.

He then gasped when Millie threw a gun towards him. "Now. What are you going to do?"

Gulping, L tried to reach for the gun only to be stopped by being squirted with water. "HEY!" He exclaimed. Millie laughed. "You need to learn. That's how I taught Pengil and Tank."

L's eyes widened at the mention of both Millie's pet penguin and black Labrador.

Millie smirked and set the bottle beside her. "Good. Now that concludes step 1."

"How many steps are there?" L asked as his four green eyes widened even more. Millie chuckled darkly. "Only three..."

* * *

**Allo! I really hope that you guys are enjoying my stories! Well, so far, anyway. But, remember to leave a review/PM me for and opinions/ideas that you guys have. Like always, IT HELPS! THANKS FOR READIN'!**

**By the way... I AM WATCHING WRECK-IT RALPH RIGHT NOW! XD**


End file.
